With highly development of science and technology, requirement for performance and quality of a ceramic material becomes higher and higher. A zirconia ceramic has a wide application due to their relatively better corrosion resistance, higher hardness and higher strength as compared to other ceramics. However, when manufactured to be an appearance parts having a large area, the current zirconia ceramic still has a poor drop resistance performance even though it has a relatively high tenacity (which may reach 5-6 MPa·m1/2) compared to other ceramics. Thus, there is still a need to improve the drop resistance performance of the zirconia ceramic when the zirconia ceramic is used to manufacture the appearance part.